A Fake Thruth
by aicchan
Summary: Ingatan itu hanya ada dalam ingatanku.. hanya dengan ingatan itu... aku bertahan." My first Kingdom Hearts fic. RR Pliss XD


**A FAKE TRUTH**

Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney

Characte: Riku Replica (1st Person POV) *slight Riku Replica X Naminé*

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Palsu...

Hanya satu kata itu yang menjadi identitasku. Ya... aku hanyalah tiruan yang bahkan tidak bisa menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai 'aku'. Aku hanyalah kesalahan sempurna yang tak selayaknya tercipta di dunia ini.

Aku sadar akan semua itu. Tapi... tapi aku disini.. Nyata! Hidup... Namun kenapa takdir tidak pernah berada di pihak yang sama denganku?

Tubuh ini hanya dipenuhi amarah. Amarah pada mereka yang menciptakanku dan menjadikan hidupku tak lebih sebagai bahan percobaan belaka. Amarah pada pada dunia yang selalu tak adil padaku... Dan amarah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah itu semua.

Palsu...

Tidak ada satu hal pun dalam diri ini yang benar-benar milikku. Wujudku tiruan dari dia yang bernama Riku, ingatanku tak lebih dari cerita konyol karangan gadis bernama Naminé dan kekuatanku pun tak lebih dari pinjaman belaka.

Sejak awal aku diciptakan hanya sebagai boneka yang menuruti perintah. Melawan orang yang berada dalam ingatanku namun bukan berasa dari masa laluku. Mengacaukan hati mereka yang ku kenal namun tak mengenalku. Aku tak lebih dari sebuah alat yang dibuat oleh mereka untuk melaksanakan kegiatan-kegiatan kotor demi keberhasilan rencana mereka.

Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan hingga aku bertemu dengan orang itu.. bertemu dengan dia yang bernama Sora. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat wajahnya yang sepenuhnya percaya bahwa aku adalah Riku, sahabat baiknya. Namun semakin lama aku terlibat dengannya, muncul suatu perasaan aneh dalam diriku. Iri... iri pada Riku yang sesungguhnya. Iri pada Riku yang selalu bisa memandang mata biru yang naif dan jujur itu. Hingga muncullah ide gila melintas dalam kepalaku.

Seandainya... aku bisa mengalahkan Riku yang asli. Apakah aku bisa menjadi 'Riku'? Riku yang selalu ada dalam ingatan Sora. Riku yang selalu disebutkan namanya dengan begitu hangat oleh Sora...

Dan pikiran itu hanya membuatku tertawa getir. Karena aku tahu itu percuma. Aku lemah.. jauh lebih lemah dari Sora.. atau Riku yang asli. Dan karena aku tahu.. ikatan antara mereka tidak akan putus begitu saja meski Naminé terus mengacak-acak ingatan Sora dan menggantinya dengan ingatan palsu.

Aku duduk diam di lantai putih tak bernoda ini di dalam Castle Oblivion. Hah.. nama yang tidak sesuai dengan isi kastil ini. Kau tidak akan melupakan apapun meski masuk dalam kastil ini kecuali jika Naminé sedikit mengutak atik rantai ingatan dalam dirimu.

Sejenak aku berhenti memikirkan apapun. Membiarkan isi kepalaku yang bercampur aduk tak beraturan mengalir seperti udara. Ingatan palsu yang ditanam Naminé, maupun ingatanku sendiri sebagai sebuah boneka. Dan aku pun mengingat hal terakhir yang ada dalam arus ingatanku itu....

Setelah menjadi 'boneka' seutuhnya, yang hanya berpegang teguh pada 1 hal, yaitu janji untuk melindungi Naminé... aku kembali bertarung melawan Sora. Sekali lagi aku kalah, tapi aku bisa menyerang balik dan membuat Sora terjatuh, namun saat aku menghunuskan pedang.. aku merasa sesuatu dalam diriku hancur. Pecah berkeping seperti kaca yang tipis. Dan aku terseret dalam arus yang menyesatkan. Saat itu aku tahu, Naminé menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan hatiku. Melepas rantai-rantai ingatan palsu yang membelengguku.

Dan karena itulah aku disini. Terlepas dari belenggu penciptaku. Menjadikan diriku sebagai 'aku'. Ingatan palsu itu masih ada, namun ada satu diantaranya yang merupakan ingatan 'milikku'. Ingatan saat aku berjanji untuk melindungi Naminé, janji yang aku ucapkan di bawah hujan meteor.

Janji itu tak ada dalam ingatan asli Sora. Ingatan itu hanya ada dalam ingatanku.. hanya dengan ingatan itu... aku bertahan.

Kemudian aku berdiri dan segera menuju ke pintu putih besar yang akan menuju ke lantai teratas dari kastil ini. Tempat dimana Marluxia, sang pimpinan, berada. Dan aku yakin Sora sedang melawannya sekarang.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Sora tengah terkapar ditanah dan jelas akan kalah jika Marluxia menyerang. Begitu aku lihat Naminé dalam bahaya, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengeluarkan Soul Eater dan menyerang pria berambut pink panjang dan berjubah hitam itu.

Jelas dia terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Boneka yang seharusnya sudah 'rusak' ternyata masih mampu bergerak melawannya. Naminé sendiri tampak terkejut, tapi aku tidak peduli. Saat ini yang aku inginkan hanyalah mengalahkan Marluxia dan mencari arti keberadaan diriku sendiri.

"Kau.. dasar tidak berguna!!" Marluxia menghempaskanku dengan mudah memakai sabit panjangnya.

Aku terpelanting ke sebelah Sora yang sudah berdiri tegap dan menggenggam Keyblade di tangannya dengan mantap. Lalu tanpa ragu, dia dan kedua rekannya, Donald dan Goofy, maju untuk menyerang Marluxia...

.

Akhirnya... Marluxia pun berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sora dan menghilang menjadi kegelapan. Kami semua berdiri tanpa suara hingga akhirnya Donald yang bicara.

"Apa dia sudah kalah?"

Sora berbalik, dia tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Akan tetapi, dari ketiadaan, kami mendengar suara marluxia menggema di ruangan besar itu, "kau bisa katakan itu."

Aku berdiri di depan Naminé dan memasang sikap siaga, begitu juga dengan Sora dan 2 temannya.

Lalu sisik Mrluxia muncul kembali dihadapan kami dengan sikap angkuhnya, "yang kau kalahkan hanyalah ilusiku saja.

"Lalu kenapa?!" jengkel, aku maju mendahului Sora dan menyerang Marluxia, tapi yang aku tebas hanyalah bayangannya yang segera menghilang dan berganti dengan kelopak mawar, ciri khasnya, "cih... ilusi yang lain," ujarku.

Sora datang menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat dibelakangku.

"Apa dia.. ada di dalam sana?"

"Ya," jawab Naminé.

"Aku tahu itu.. aku dapat merasakan kekuatannya. Dia mencoba untuk menghancurkan hatiku," Ujar Sora.

"Gwarsh, kita hanya harus mengalahkannya sekali lagi," ujar Goofy.

"Ayo, Sora!" seru Donald.

Aku bergeming dan hanya memandang pintu ukir putih di hadapanku. Sampai akhirnya aku kembali mendengar suara Sora.

"Riku.. Jaga Naminé."

Aku terkejut mendengar permintaannya itu. Aku pun berbalik dan memandangnya, "kau... tidak keberatan?" tanyaku ragu.

Sora tersenyum. Ah—mata itu.. selalu saja menatap lurus, tanpa keraguan dan polos. Dia sedikit tertawa saat berkata, "apa aku harus?"

Sejenak kami saling memandang. Di sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Naminé tersenyum, "... baiklah," kataku.

Kemudian Sora, Donald dan Goofy pun membuka pintu besar itu dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan aku bersama dengan Naminé.

Terasa canggung, karena saat ini aku sudah paham dengan benar kalau apapun yang ada dalam ingatanku adalah buatan.. ingatan palsu yang ditanam oleh Naminé dalam tubuhku. Kami menghabiskan awal kebersamaan kami dengan saling diam. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Jadi aku hanya duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam. Begitu pun dengan Naminé yang belum mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu diantara kami sampai akhirnya Naminé yang berinisiatif untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Riku.." panggil Naminé pelan.

Aku memandangnya.

"Maaf," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu lirih.

Aku menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Maaf.. aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat kejam padamu. Aku..."

"Sudahlah," kataku menyela, "sudah cukup dengan semua ini," aku memandang kedua matanya. Bola mata yang sama dengan Sora.. jernih dan bersih, "kau melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa. Dan lagi sekarang aku merasa beruntung karena kau yang menanamkan ingatan ini padaku."

Kedua mata Naminé membulat saat dia memandangku, "Riku.."

"Bisa saja ingatanku ini berisi hal yang lebih buruk jika orang lain yang melakukannya. Tapi kau memberiku ingatan yang indah. Aku merasa cukup dengan itu, Naminé."

Detik berikutnya aku mematung saat Naminé memelukku dengan erat. Kehangatannya tidak berubah seperti yang ada dalam ingatan palsuku. Ragu.. aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, dan aku pun memeluknya, seerat dia memelukku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak peduli lagi, apakah aku ini. Boneka buatan atau alat... aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menikmati kedamaian seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi...

.

Aku dan Naminé saling melepaskan diri dan bangkit saat pintu besar itu terbuka kembali. Sora keluar bersama dengan kedua temannya, lalu dengan segera, dia menghunus Keyblade miliknya. Dengan cahaya putih yang keluar dari ujung pedang berbentuk mata kunci itu, Sora pun menyegel pintu terakhir dari Castle Oblivion itu.

Aku tahu... semua sudah selesai.

Sora berbalik dan memandangku, "... apa kau baik-baik saja.. Riku?"

Aku balas memandangnya, "aku bukan Riku. Aku palsu. Aku tidak bisa mengingat kenapa aku diciptakan, dimana atau kapan... semua yang ada dalam diriku.. adalah waktu saat bersamamu dan Naminé. Tapi aku tahu.. ingatan itu tidaklah nyata."

"Gee, Naminé. Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihirmu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Riku?" tanya Goofy pada Naminé.

"Aku.." Naminé memandangku sekilas dan gadis itu menunduk.

"Bukan masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya," kataku. Lalu aku pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Suara Sora lah yang menahan langkahku...

"Tunggu!!" suaranya terdengar mantap dan tanpa keraguan, "siapa yang beduli jika seseorang menciptakanmu? Kau adalah kau, bukan orang lain. Kau memiliki hatimu sendiri. Perasaan dan ingatan itu adalah milikmu. Hanya milikmu. Itu spesial."

Ada kehangatan menjalar dalam diriku mendengar dia mengucapkan seolah keberadaanku adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

"Sora.. kau orang yang baik," aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya sekali lagi, "aku tak perlu menjadi sesuatu yang nyata untuk melihat betapa nyata perasaan tulusmu itu," aku merasa otot wajahku sedikit tertarik dan barulah aku sadar aku tengah tersenyum. Ekspresi yang tidak penah muncul dalam diriku sebelum ini, "... itu sudah cukup untukku.." ujarku seraya kembali berbalik dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Riku.." panggil Sora lirih.

Benar-benar khas Sora... sampai akhir pun.. dia menganggapku sebagai sosok sahabatnya itu. Kali ini aku tidak menghentikan langkahku. Karena aku punya hal lain yang masih mengusik kesadaranku...

Riku yang asli.

.

#

.

Menggunakan _corridor of darkness_, aku pun menuju ke Twilight Town. Riku yang asli berada di sini. Aku bisa merasakannya. Karena biar bagaimana pun, aku tercipta dari wujudnya.

Lalu ku menuju ke sebuah mansion di pinggir kota itu dan menemukan sosok yang serupa denganku berdiri di depan gerbang hitam yang menjulang tinggi.

"Mungkin Naminé ada di sini," aku bisa mendengarnya berbisik.

"Tunggu!!"

Mendengar suara yang persis sama dengannya, dia berbalik. Lalu aku pun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hmph!! ... Kau berubah," kataku, "kau ada dalam kegelapan. Itu tidak menakutkan lagi untukmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" dia memandang tajam padaku.

"Karena aku adalah kau."

"Bukan. Aku adalah aku!" sergahnya cepat.

"'Aku adalah aku'.. katanya. Pasti menyenangkan menjadi sesuatu yang asli. Imitasi sepertiku tidak akan bisa mengucapkan kata itu."

Matanya berkilat memandangku, itu sangat mengangguku..

"Itu benar... AKU PALSU, BUATAN!!" seruku dengan semua amarah yang terpendam dalam hatiku, "penampilanku, perasaanku dan semua yang aku ingat!! Dan bahkan.. kekuatan yang aku temukan ini," aku mengeluarkan segenap kegelapan yang aku serap dari Zexion, salah satu dari mereka yang menciptaku.

"Ku pikir dengan mendapatkan kakuatan baru, aku bisa menjadi seseorang... SESEORANG YANG SAMA SEKALI BUKAN KAU!!" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang bergetar, "tapi.. tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap kosong. Segala yang ada padaku hanyalah pinjaman. Dan selama ada kau.. aku tidak akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar bayangan!!" Soul Eater muncul di tanganku.

Riku pun mengeluarkan Soul Eater miliknya dan dia pun memasang sikap siaga untuk menyerang ataupun untuk menangkis seranganku. Dan kini.. pertarungan terakhirku pun dimulai...

.

#

.

"... Jadi.. semua berakhir..." aku terlentang di rerumputan dan memandang langit senja di atasku.

Usai.. aku kalah.. Kegelapan mulai menggerogoti tubuhku.. aku bisa merasakan itu... Dan kemudian aku akan lenyap.. Tidak.. bukan lenyap. Aku hanya akan kembali menjadi ketiadaan. Asal mulaku...

"Kematian tidak menakutkan untukku. Hanya akan menjadi penutup yang sempurna untuk kehidupan palsu sepertiku. Hatiku tidak pernah nyata... aku yakin.. apa yang aku rasakan sekarang pun.. mungkin adalah kepalsuan belaka..."

Riku mendekat padaku, ".. apa yang kau rasakan?" bola mata hijaunya memandangku. Sejenak mengingatkanku pada sorot mata Sora. Tak ada dendam.. atau kebencian.

"... Apa yang terjadi saat imitasi sepertiku ini mati? Kemana hatiku akan pergi? Akankah menghilang... atau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Pandangan Riku tak beralih dariku saat dia berujar pelan, ".. mungkin akan menuju ke tempat yang sama dengan milikku nanti..."

Itu lucu.. jadi kini dia mengasihaniku?

Aku tersenyum hambar, "imitasi yang setia.. sampai akhir..." lalu sejenak aku memandangnya dan terhenyak melihat betapa sedih ekspresi wajahnya, seolah seseorang yang berarti baginya akan mati.

"Aku..." kupejamkan mata saat merasakan kegelapan makin menyelimutiku, "tidak keberatan dengan itu..."

Dan semua gelap..

Hening...

Hampa...

.

.

Musnah...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gomeeeenn.. critanya pasti aneh banget. Apa lagi yang ga pernah maen Chain of Memories.

Semua terjadi begitu aja. Gara-gara kemarin ngegambari chara Kingdom Hearts melulu, akhirnya tergoda untuk main lagi. Dan akhirnya ingat kalau Riku Replica adalah Tragic Villain yang lain. Senasib dengan Axel

So.. saia nunggu aja deh komen dari anda-anda yang bersedia *mojok*


End file.
